fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ange Ushiro
Ange (whose real name is Miya) is a young Summoner mage and apart of the guild Winged Eagle. She is also Toya Ushiro's little sister. Appearence Ange has dark blue eyes and red hair like her brother which she usually has in small pigtails, leaving most of her hair down. She wears a black jacket with a black belt over a white shirt with a purple tie, along with a white skirt, long black socks, and black shoes. She also wears a red armband with the guild symbol on her left arm. Personality Ange was often lonely as a child which made it hard for her to make friends. Even as a teenager it is still hard for her to make friends. But despite that she loves her family very much. Her only friends are her cousins, her brother, Beato, Frederica and her summoned warriors. History Ange often spent alot of time with her brother Toya Ushiro and her cousins when she was younger. When most of her cousins grew up she became lonely and had no friends besides one of her cousins who was almost the same age as her but they could rarely see each other because of her cousin's mother interfering. She loneliness caused her to keep to her self and stay inside rarely going outside unless it was nessisary thus making her have no friends. When she grew up she got tired of her lonleiness and decided to end her life. She went to the highest building she could find and was going to fall off of it, right as she was going to a hand grabbed her arm a pulled her back onto the building. The person turned out to Frederica Bostel who was searching for her off of Toya's orders. Frederica told Ange that she was going to bring her to her guild. When they arrived at the guild it appeared that Toya wanted Ange to join his guild because he knew she had the ability to use magic. Ange became confused claming she has never been able to use magic to which her brother helped her unlock the magic she had. Toya had then told Frederica that she would be Ange's garudian and help her with her magic. Magic and abilities Summoner Magic: 'Ange has the magic ability to summon mythical warriors. Ange's warriors are the ''Chiestars which are warriors from the Guard Corps. These warriors are a newer version of the older ones which means their weapons are also upgraded. Their main weapon is a bow of light that shoots a beam at the targeted target. : '''Chiestars: *Sei (Double O) *Yonichi *Fluarous Enhanced Strength: '''Ange has show a decent display of physical strength if she applies the effort. '''Hand to Hand Combat: '''Ange appears to be somewhat athletic and demostrates some close combat skills. '''Immense Durability: Ange was still able to stand and fight after being beaten by several men twice her size. Trivia *Ange's real name is Miya but she prefers be called by her middle name. *Though Ange is Frederica's partner and friend, Frederica somewhat dislikes Ange. Young_ange_-_chiru.PNG|Miya as a child Ange2.png|Miya's general appearance 151483-vlcsnap_346783.png|Frederica saves Miya Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Characters